I Loved Her First
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: She's such a Daddy's girl already, I can tell . She's got him wrapped around her tiny little finger; He'll do anything for her." Very fluffy! Flack/Angell T only for language. Part of "Little Moments Like That" Series
1. Don, are you going to work?

**A/N :This story was acutally supposed to be the final chapter of a story I have yet to write...so I suppose I'll just make it sort of like a stand alone sequeal. It was inspired by the Heartland song "I loved her first" but not really a song fic. It's a very father/daughter song, so it's kinda a father/daughter fic. Also, I use first names with Flack/Angell when they are alone or talking to each other. They are Flack and Angell at work though. Also, I tried to look out for errors, I didn't get them all sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jess opened her eyes, somewhat confused at the emptiness of the bed. She found herself lying on her stomach, something she hadn't been able to do for the better part of the last year. Jess slid out of bed and went to brush her teeth.

As she tossed on Don's academy sweatshirt, Jess noted the near silence of the apartment. This set her slightly on edge. She ventured out of the bedroom.

Jess smiled at the sight before her. Don stood in the middle of the living room. He held his newborn baby girl in the center of his chest. She was sleeping soundly, one of her tiny fists grasping the ribs of his wife beater. Jess took account of her husband's outfit. Her eyes traced his strong arms, taking in the white wife beater until it tucked into his black slacks, unbuttoned and unzipped and wide open, with his belt hanging from the loops. Just then he looked up, his crystal blue eyes flickered.

"Well good morning, Mommy" he said on a laugh. Jess smiled.

"Morning" She replied as she approached the two. She gently tamed her daughter's jet black hair and dropped a soft kiss on her head. Jess leaned up and slowly kissed Don. "Love you" she whispered.

"Love you too, there's coffee in the kitchen" he informed her. Jess nodded and went to pour herself a cup.

"Don, are you going to work?" Jess asked, returning from the kitchen. He just stared at her for a second, then it was like his brain clicked back to reality and his expression changed.

"Oh sorry, yeah Mac called about…" he stopped to look at the clock. "Twenty minutes ago. He has some leads on an old case, so I was getting ready, but this little one started crying and well I guess I go distracted." Don explained. Jess shook her head at him.

"Give me her and you go get ready or Mac will have your ass." She said with a laugh. Almost reluctantly, Don handed his daughter to his wife.

Jess settled the baby in her arms. As she did, the infant's big blue eyes crept open.

"Hey there sweetie" the new mother cooed. Jess sat down on the couch, setting the child on her lap. "You look so much like Daddy, it's just not fair." She said.

"Hey, don't blame me for the strong Flack genes" Don playfully defended himself as he reentered the room, tying his tie. He sat down next to Jess. "Actually, although she has my hair and eyes, I think she got some of her other features from you" He said, slipping his finger into his daughter's hand. Five tiny fingers closed around it tightly. The parents sat the quietly just watching the little girl. "Jess…" Don began, getting his wife's attention. Jess met his eyes. Don could see the hints of fear and sadness hanging in them.

"You should get going" she said looking away from him.

"Are you ok with me going to work?" Don asked somberly.

"Yeah, we'll be fine" Jess replied, plastering on a fake smile to reassure him. He was not buying it.

"Jessica" Don used her full name to show her he was serious.

"Don, you know if the choice was up to me, I would never want you to leave, but the job calls and I've accepted that." Jess explained. Don nodded.

"It should only take a few hours, I could be home by lunch" He assured her.

"ok, now go! You're gonna be in trouble!" Jess laughed, picking up the baby and standing up.

"ok, ok, bye honey. I love you" Don stated, kissing his wife. He then took his child into his arms. "Bye sweetheart" He added, kissing her forehead and handing her back to her mother. Instantly the infant began to cry. "Aww baby, don't cry Daddy will be home later" Don crooned, stroking her cheek. His heart was breaking at the thought of leaving his wife and his baby, even if it was only for a few hours. He looked down at his watch. "Oh, ok, uh, I'll call you" He finished, grabbing his gun and his badge and donning his shoes and his jacket.

He made it halfway out the door and stopped.

"Jess" He called.

"Yeah" she answered, turning towards the door.

"You do know that if you asked me to stay I would hand this case off in a heartbeat, right?" don wondered.

"Yeah, I know. Love you" She said simply.

"Love you too" Don added as he stepped out the door.

"Mac is gonna kick Daddy's booty!" Jess said to the still crying infant. "How about some breakfast?" she suggested as she went to the kitchen to make up a bottle.


	2. It sucks trying to save the world

"Damn it! Where's Flack?" Our leads are gonna run cold!" Mac grumbled a little more than frustrated.

"Hey, go easy on him! He's a new dad. Angell just had the baby a week ago. I bet it was a hard goodbye." Stella reminded him. As if on cue, Flack bounded into Mac's office.

"What we got?" He asked curiously.

"You're late" Mac stated.

"Uh, yeah, um, sorry" Flack stuttered. A slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Aw, you're so cute! How's the family?" Stella cut in. Flack's eyes lit up. He liked that question. He very much enjoyed the fact that he now had a family to speak of.

"Good, great!" He replied excitedly.

"Can we please get focused?" Mac begged angrily.

"Yeah, sorry" Flack responded.

Mac filled Flack in on the new developments in the case and they began to get to work.

Lunch rolled around much quicker that Flack had expected and he was nowhere near ready to go home. Well he was ready, but he still had a ton of work to do. He was on his way to pick up yet another suspect. He fished in his pocket for his phone. He wanted to let Jess know he was not in fact on his way home.

"Hello!" Jess answered in a flirty tone.

"Hey" Don started as he stopped in front of the store where he would pick up the suspect. He looked in the window to make sure the guy was there. "SHIT!" he cussed loudly as the suspect exited the door, spotted him and took of running. Jess heard what sounded like static from what she assumed was don shoving the phone back in his pocket. Then the call was disconnected.

Jess went to check on the baby. She looked down into the crib at the sleeping child.

"I don't think Daddy is coming home anytime soon" She whispered.

Flack let the interrogation room with nothing more than a headache, this was how it had been all day. His phone buzzed in his hand. He looked down and saw the little envelope image floating on his screen, indicating he had a text message.

"_I love you baby. Call me when you get a chance"_ the small font read. Flack smiled and dialed her number.

"Hey you" He said in a sultry tone as Jess answered the phone.

"Hey, are you going to cuss at me this time?" She jested playfully.

"Sorry, that wasn't directed at you. I had a runner" Don explained.

"I figured and I'm going to take a guess and say that you're not going to be home anytime soon" Jess stated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's like we're on a goose chase. Every new suspect we get sends us in four new and different directions. It's ridiculous! I honestly think these tweakers are just screwing with us. I haven't even had a second to sit down until now and I'm starving" Don continued in a frustrated tone.

"It sucks trying to save the world" Jess sighed.

"I know, now I'm just waiting for the CSIs to tell me which direction to run in" Don agreed.

"I can tell you things are less exciting in this corner of the city" Jess added.

"Really? How's my baby?" Don wondered.

"Which one?" Jess joked.

"Well, both of them" Don laughed.

"Let's see, out little miracle is sleeping and I've been content just to watch her." Jess admitted. Don mentally pictured his wife standing over the crib, watching their daughter. The image pulled at his heartstrings.

"I wish I could be there" Don said barely above a whisper.

"I know, Don" Jess said, understanding her husbands longing to be at home. A soft noise in the apartment caught Jess's attention. The noise soon changed to a clearly defined cry. "Don, honey, I have to go, she's awake." Jess informed him.

"Ok, love you" Don replied.

"Love you too" Jess said before hanging up.

Don sighed. He leaned back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. Someone came up behind him and slid their arms down his chest, around his neck as if they were hugging him.

"Hard being back?" He heard Stella's voice ask. Flack readjusted as Stella came around his chair, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, a lot harder than I expected. I just got off the phone with Jess. The baby was crying. I wanted to be there so bad. I want to feed my little girl. I want to hold her when she cries." He sighed. "I feel like I'm missing so much" He admitted.

"Seriously Flack. You are adorable. I love seeing what becoming a dad has done to you. You seem so happy." Stella remarked.

" I am happy, unbelievably happy. I didn't think the family life would fit so well." Flack replied.

"I want to see this little girl of yours, and I want to know her name" Stella pried. Flack laughed.

"I know, I know, but you know I can't do that, Jess wants to wait until we get everyone together." He stated.

"Come on Flack; don't tell me you don't have a picture of that little girl with you. I just want a peek" Stella begged.

"Sorry Stella, no" He said with one of his genuine smiles. "Now if you'd excuse me, while I have this little downtime I'm going to grab a candy bar from the vending machine." He finished.


	3. Put the candy down

Flack ripped open the wrapper and stared at the piece of chocolate, knowing it really wasn't what he wanted to snack on. Just as he tried to take his first bite he was interrupted.

"Put the candy down" A familiar voice from behind said. Flack's attention peaked. He spun in his chair to confirm what he heard. Just as he suspected, there stood Jess. Her long curls fell onto her shoulders. She was dressed in jeans, a plain tee and a suit jacket to conceal what post pregnancy curves she still held on to. She had the baby carrier hooked on her left elbow.

"Jess" Flack gasped.

"Hey there, daddy" She said with a smile.

"What, uh, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I could tell when you called you were having a bad day and I figured we'd cheer you up" She said with a shrug.

"You did a good job" Don said finally standing from his chair and approaching her. He left a soft kiss on her lips. She walked up to his desk and set the baby down.

"We brought you lunch too. I know you get really cranky when you don't eat" Jess laughed.

"Thank you, what would I do without you" Don said with a smile. Jess handed him a deli sand which. He unwrapped it and took a huge bite. "Seriously, babe, this is exactly what I wanted" He added, crumbs flying out of his mouth.

"Good, I'm glad" Jess replied, reaching out to wipe the bit of mustard of his face. As he took another bite, the baby began to cry. Don jumped up and pulled his daughter from her carrier.

"Sweetie, it's ok, Daddy's got you!" He cooed, gently rocking her.

"Don, when you're done, why don't we show her off?" Jess suggested. Don's face lit up.

"I like that idea." He added. Just then another detective grabbed Jess's attention. The two were soon wrapped up in conversation. Don continued to tend to his child, until his cell phone buzzed. It was Mac texting him to tell him to come up to his office. He turned toward Jess.

"I'm running up to meet Mac, taking her with me" He informed her. Jess nodded as he took off.

Flack walked through the halls of the lab, his now sleeping daughter perched on his shoulder. Lindsay looked up from the sample she was testing. She noticed the young detective passing, something caught her eye. She quickly put the evidence away and rushed into the hall.

"Flack" she called. The man spun on his heels to face the CSI.

"Yes Monroe?" He answered. Lindsay gasped as she realized what had caught her eye was Flack holding a baby. A smile crawled across Flack's face as he took in the surprised expression Lindsay held.

"Oh ,Flack! She's beautiful!" Lindsay gasped.

"Thank Linds" He said proudly.

"What is she doing here?" Lindsay wondered.

"Jess is downstairs, she came by the cheer me up, after the hectic day I've had" Flack explained.

"So does that mean I get a name?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

"After I figure out what Mac needs" Flack said with a wink as he continued down the hall. Lindsay laughed and shook her head.

Mac looked up as his office door opened. He was somewhat confused as Flack walked in.

"Jess brought her by. She only here for a quick visit" Flack explained before Mac could ask.

"Oh, ok, uh may I?" He asked outstretching his arms to take the baby.

"Yeah, are your hands clean?" Flack countered. Mac gave him a look as if to say "duh". He gently handed his daughter to Mac. He settled the baby and turned his attention back to her father.

"I asked you up here to let you know I'm handing off the case. If I would have known this morning that leads were going to go the way they did I would have handed it off then. I never would have called you in. You deserve to be at home with your wife and this little one. "Mac said looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Well, thanks I really appreciate that" Flack replied.

"Also, I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was just wrapped up in the case" Mac apologized. Flack nodded.

"FLACK!" Stella yelled flying through the glass doors. This woke the baby. Mac swayed gently to ease the child.

"Yes?" Flack addressed his clearly angry coworker.

"You're baby is here and you didn't page me!" She answered her voice still loud.

"Yes, and she's trying to sleep, so if you could please keep it down" Flack responded. For the first time since she entered the room Stella noticed Mac was holding the infant.

"That looks good on you Mac. Maybe you should consider settling down and starting a family of your own."Stella suggested. Mac blushed. "Now let me see that baby!" She demanded.

"You got clean hands?" Flack asked again.

"As soon as I heard she was in the building, I washed up." Stella informed the concerned father.

" Ok Mac, you better hand over that baby before you incur the wrath of the angry Greek woman." Flack said with a laugh. Stella glared at him. She carefully took the baby.

"ok, little missy, let me look at you" Stella cooed. "Flack, she looks just like you" She concluded.

"She has Jess's mouth" Flack commented.

"What color are her eyes?" Stella wondered since the infant was sound asleep.

"blue" The father stated simply. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Meet me in the break room. Bring your daughter and whoever you're with." Jess's text read.

"Alright folks, Jess wants us in the break room" He announced.

"Does this mean we get to know her name?" Stella asked excitedly.

"I guess we'll find out" Flack said with a shrug. Stella rolled her eyes. Mac laughed lightly at their bickering.


	4. Strong name, except for that Flack part

Flack held back, watching his friends file into the break room. His eyes drifted to his wife who was surrounded by Lindsay and Stella, talking and laughing. A warm feeling consumed him as her laugh wrapped around him filling the hollows of his body. He was madly in love with this woman, his wife and the mother of his child. He couldn't help but smile.

"Don" she called for his attention. He quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah babe" He responded. She motioned him to her. He entered the room and approached Jess. He took his place beside her, slipping a hand on the small of her back.

"So when do we get to know the name of this sweet thing?" Lindsay asked, looking down at the baby she was now holding. Her voice somewhat broke up the small talk among the co-workers. Danny appeared over her shoulder, taking in the sight of his fiancé cuddling an infant.

"Or have you not named her yet" Danny commented.

"Shut up, Messer" Flack laughed. Angell reached out and gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Ok, ok, the wait is over. You can all stop asking, Don and I named our daughter Maeli Arabella Flack." Angell announced.

"That's REALLY cute!" Stella gushed.

"Well, thank you" Angell replied.

"Yeah, good strong name, except for that Flack part" Danny joked.

"Messer" Flack warned. The friends continued to converse as the baby was passed around. Before long a loud wail echoed through the room. Flack and Angell immediately turned towards the sound. Everyone else soon mimicked their actions. There stood Adam holding the squirming, screaming Maeli. He looked terrified.

"I, I didn't do anything. I swear" The awkward lab tech stuttered.

"She's hungry" Jess leaned in and whispered to Don. He nodded and smiled reassuringly at Adam.

"It's ok Adam, babies do that," He said with a shrug. "Let me see her, I'm sure she's just hungry." Flack finished, taking his upset daughter. Angell appeared at his side with a warm bottle.

"Here ya go, beautiful" Flack said softly as he fed the child her bottle.

"He is so cute!" Stella whispered to Angell. Angell smiled.

"Yeah this role really fits him" Lindsay agreed.

"She's such a Daddy's girl already, I can tell. She's got him wrapped around her tiny little finger; he'll do anything for her. He really enjoys the time he gets with her. It's sweet" Angell confessed, watching the love of her life feed the miracle they created together.

"Alright people, we still do have cases to solve, lets get back at it" Mac broke up the party. People began to filter out of the room, dropping compliments for the new parents on their way out. Hawkes stopped in front of the two.

"Uh, I wanted to let you know, I kinda gave her a courtesy examination when I had my turn to hold her. You all did good, she's a completely healthy baby." The doctor informed them.

"Thanks doc" Flack said with a laugh. Hawkes then headed out.

"Flack" Mac called. Flack looked up from his daughter.

"When ever you're done, you're free to go. You should be good for at least another week, unless something big comes up." He told the young detective.

"Thanks" Flack said with a nod.

"Oh and congrats you two, she's a cute kid" Mac added finally, leaving the room.

"Did he just say you could go home?" Jess asked, having not talked to Don since Mac told him about the case.

"Yup, he handed off the case. He said if there would have actually been a solid lead I would still be on it, but he said since at this point it's just a run around someone else can handle it." Don explained.

"well then what are we waiting for, let's go home" Jess stated.

"I'd like that" Don added sweetly. Jess leaned up and kissed him.

"love you" She whispered.

"Love you too he replied. Don settled Maeli in her carrier took his wife by the hand. The couple started out of the building.

"Jess?" Don started.

"Yes, hun? She replied.

"Can I have Maeli in my car?" He asked like a toddler asking for a cookie. Jess laughed.

"Sure daddy" She said simply.


	5. Daddy hogged you the whole way home

Don beat Jess home by a few red lights. He set Maeli's carrier on the counter as he removed his badge and gun and set them on the table next to the door. He slid is jacket it off his shoulders and let it simply fall to the floor.

"Well Miss Maeli, how bout we put you in your crib while Daddy changes?" He suggested in a goofy voice. The blue eyes identical to his own just looked up at him. "Ok sounds like a plan!" He finished excitedly. He pulled the child into his arms and started towards the nursery. He gently put Maeli into the crib and no sooner than he did she began to cry. "or not" Don laughed. "Ok, you can come with me" He decided, picked her back up and continued on to the master bedroom

Don set Maeli in the very center of the large bed. Just as a note of caution he sat a pillow on either side of her. He dug through his dresser drawer to find a t-shirt. He settled on one from some PD charity event he participated in years earlier. Don finished off his outfit with black sweats. Leaving his work clothes in an abandoned pile in the center of the room.

"Don?" Jess called as she entered the apartment. She noticed his gun and badge, indicating he was in fact home. She continued into the living room to find Don's jacket neglected on the floor. "Don?" she called again.

"In here, Jess" He called from the bedroom. Jess walked in to find Don laying on his side, propped up on his elbow, watching over the baby.

"Baby, we paid enough for this suit that you shouldn't just leave it on the floor like this." Jess sighed, picking up the rest of her husband's clothes. Don jumped up from the bed, replacing the pillow he had moved in order to lay down and took the clothes.

"Sorry honey, won't happen again" He replied with a smile, pulling out his shirt and his wife beater to deposit them in the hamper , hanging up the jacket and setting his slacks in the pile for dry cleaning.

"Don, your tie" Jess reminded him of the article of clothing that had fallen back to the floor. Don picked it up and set in on top of his dresser. He then approached his wife and met her lips with his. "Mmm…thank you" Jess hummed. "Now, I need to get out of these jeans, I'm not quite this size again yet" She said with a laugh. Don rolled his eyes.

"Hey there baby!" Jess cooed to the child on the bed. She picked her up and lifted her over her head. Maeli kicked her legs. "Daddy hogged you the whole way home!" She added, pulling her daughter to her chest. She maneuvered Maeli in her arms so she could see her face. "It's so good to see you awake so I can see those pretty blue eyes." She finished, sitting down on the bed.

Don enjoyed watching the interaction between mother and child. He smiled as Jess continued to talk to the little girl. He knew it wouldn't be long before Maeli was asleep again, so he let Jess have this moment and he turned to leave the room.

Jess looked up as Don returned to the room.

"Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Got something to drink" He said as he held up the bottle of water in his hand. Jess nodded. "She asleep?" Don lowered his voice.

"No, but almost" Jess stated. Don walked towards the bed, he sat down behind Jess and slid so she was between his legs. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, just underneath her elbows , not to disturb the baby. He set his chin on her right shoulder. The parents watched as their daughter fought to keep her eyes open. Finally she gave up the fight and let sleep overcome her. Don smiled.

"She's beautiful, Jess" He whispered. He words filled her with warmth.

"Yes Don, she is" She agreed. "Now, I think I'm going to put her in her crib." She added. Don let her go and watched her leave the room.

He got up and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Anything good on?" Jess asked upon her arrival to the living room.

"Not really, I'm not used to watching TV in the middle of the afternoon." Don stated. Jess sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to run a few errands. We need some groceries and I'm going to get some more socks and onesies for Maeli." Jess informed.

"Jess, I can do that" Don offered.

"No, it's ok babe, you've been at work most of the day. I'll do it" She said.

"Well, we could all go" Don tried again. Jess laughed.

"Don, really, it's ok. I'll go. She's asleep and she's had a big day, so it's best if one of us just stays home. I've been with her all day, and stuck in this apartment. Please let me go" She begged. Don caved.

"ok, ok, go, have fun, and be careful" Don said playfully.

"Yes sir, I should be back in a couple hours, love you" Jess replied, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Love you too" Don laughed.


	6. I love you more, Donald

"Don I grabbed us some…" Jess started as she returned home from her errands. "…dinner" She finished in a quieter tone once she entered the living room completely. She found Don sleeping soundly with Maeli on his chest, sleeping as well. "Just can't stay away from her can , ya?" She whispered to herself. Jess put the groceries and other items away, then turned her attention back to Don. She approached the couch and tried to lift Maeli off Don's chest. He protectively tightened his grip on the child as his eyes fluttered open. A confused expression settled on his face. "It's just me, baby" Jess reassured him. Don let her take the baby as he sat up straight.

"Uh, sorry, I must have nodded off" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"You're fine. I just got back, I did bring dinner though." Jess mentioned. Don's eyes lit up as she said the word dinner. Jess laughed.

"Ok, let me got get her settled and then when can eat" She said. Don got up from the couch to set the table.

"Did you have a good nap?" Jess asked with a sly smile.

"It was good, thank you for asking." Don responded. "By the way this food is excellent, where did you get it?" he asked.

"In the deli section at that new grocery store" She answered.

"Well, it really good" Don said again.

"Don, most food is good to you" Jess stated.

"Shut up" he joked.

The coupled settled down on the couch with a good movie. They each took turns tending to Maeli , as she needed it. Eventually, they headed off to bed. Don laid there staring at the ceiling as Jess read her parenting book.

"Jess" he broke the silence.

"Is the light bothering you?" She asked.

"No, no I just wanted to thank you" Don started. Jess set her book down a turned to look at her husband. Don rolled onto his side.

"thank me?" Jess checked.

"Yes, what you did today was amazing" He stated. He reached forward a brushed a hair out of her face.

"It was really no big deal. I could just tell you were having a bad day" Jess admitted.

"No Jess, it really made my day, it was just what I need. Thank you so much" Don said seriously.

"Well, I'm glad. I like it when you're happy." Jess said with a smile.

"You make me very happy" He replied, pulling her to his chest. She reached up and clicked out the light.

"You make me happy too" Jess whispered.

"I love you Jessica" Don said sweetly.

"I love you more, Donald" Jess added as she drifted to sleep.

"I doubt it" Don said under his breath.


	7. Fell asleep with a smile

When he was sure Jess was asleep, Don slipped out of bed. He padded down the hallway and into the nursery. The father gently leaned on the rail of the crib. He looked down on his sleeping daughter.

"Sweetie, I love you and I'll always love you." He spoke. "I've loved you since that moment you were put in my arms at the hospital" He finished with a nod and turned to leave. Don slid back into bed just as silently as he had slid out. He wrapped his arms around Jess and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

" _I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep…I loved her first" ~ Heartland_

_**The End**_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, it was kind of an after thought. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
